The Rise of NIR
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Just a little Drabble. Rin is hearing voices and the only one who can keep them away is Len. But what happens when the voices want Len to go away? T cause I'm a paranoid neurotic person.


AN: Heya, this is just a little drabble that popped into my head. Sorry for any OOC moments. I don't own...

Rin glares at the mirror before her, hating it as it mocks her, belittles her, points out the things she already knows.

"Pathetic, weak, disgusting... Why would anyone love?" her reflection whispers with a cruel smile on its face. Rin growls softly.

"They only tolerate you. Kaito? He pities you, pities what you force yourself do. Gakupo thinks you're disgusting because you won't do what everyone wants you to do. Miku and Luka? You think they are your friends? Please. They count the seconds until you leave them be. They hate you. Gumi thinks your weak... Len doesn't love you, you know that right?"

"Shut up!" she hisses punching the mirror. She hears a startled gasp and turns around to see her twin brother looking at her in worry. His big blue eyes conveying what he can't. He rushes over to her and grabs her hand. Those blue eyes that are almost like her own stare at her as he pulls her out of the room and to the bathroom and forces her to the toilet. She sits down and lets him play doctor.

"Rin Ane?" his voice stilts slightly like he has trouble even forming those two small words but years living with him has helped be able to understand him.

"She was talking to me again."

Len kisses her now bandaged hand and hugs her.

"Ane!"

"Love you too little brother..." she whispers but the voice in the back of her head hisses the earlier words of her reflection. She ruffles his blonde hair lovingly before standing grabbing his hand with her uninjured one and walks down stairs. The table is set and the three girls are in the kitchen cooking. Kaito and Gakupo are sitting at the table with bored looks on their faces. Len's face lights up slightly at the sight of the two males making her heart cringe.

"'Aito! 'Akupo!"

A sense of smugness that her name is the only one her younger brother is able to say fully surfaces and she lets a wide smile bloom because of it. The two males welcome her little brother to their side and she joins the girls in the kitchen. The conversation seems to stop when she walks in but she ignores it and helps cook. Afterwards she helps Len eat like she has for the past years; she ignores the looks of pity she knows is on their faces. She didn't want their pity. Her little brother wasn't always like this, though she barely remembers it she does remember her brother functioning normally. But then their mother had tried to kill her... only Len had gotten in the way. He had pushed her out of the way of their mother. She never understood why her mother had then proceeded to bash her little brother's head into the floor. But she remembers vividly all the blood that surrounded Len as their mother stalked up to her, eyes showing the intent to finish what was interrupted. Thankfully the neighbors had heard her screaming and called the cops. Long story short they were sent to Avanna's Home for Lost Children. Avanna barely ever showed herself, always looking for other 'lost' children but the homes other inhabitants were always there. Always watching, judging, and pitying them.

Len smiles at her adoringly before turning his attention to Kaito, the only other person who seemed to understand him.

"'Aito?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna ask her chill," he says with a smile ruffling his hair. He gives her a soft look.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if Gakupo and I took him to this ice-cream joint. It has specialty flavors... They have a banana flavor that I think he will like..." he trails off. She feels her heart break when her twin gives her a pleading look. She gently caresses his face before glaring at Kaito.

"If he gets hurt you will answer to me understand?"

"Hai! But don't worry Rin, we'll take great care of him we won't let anyone hurt him, right Gakupo?"

Rin looks over at the purple haired male and her eyes narrow slightly. Gakupo looks angry that Len is going with them.

"Of course! He's one of us ya know."

She didn't believe them but she could never tell her brother no. She kisses his forehead.

"Behave for them."

"Hai Ane. Dai...Daisuke Ane."

"Daisuke Outouto."

The other girls coo inwardly at the sight. Rin is an enigma none of them could understand. Most of the time she is hyper and loveable but there were days, weeks even, where she was cruel and hateful to everyone but her brother. Her brother who is the only one who could walk up to her when she is in her bad moods and walk away unscathed. It is touching how the two interacted.

Weeks have passed since Kaito took her baby brother out to that ice-cream parlor and he seemed to be pulling away from her. Her heart stuttered. He was leaving her, abandoning her for those two. It is clear that Gakupo only tolerated him cause of Kaito. She saw the disgusted looks he shot her baby brother when he and Kaito are 'talking'. The purple haired man is clearly jealous that is boyfriend liked spending time with a broken... did she just call her brother broken? No! No, of course not, he's not broken. He's perfect, a perfect angel. She paces in her room staying close to her vanity where her mirror used to sit stewing in her thoughts. Her blue eyes turning red as the taunting voice of her reflection echoes around her.

"Don't lie to yourself. It's not pretty. You think he's broken. He's useless," the voice sneers appearing before her.

"You're wrong Nir. He's perfect," she hisses. Nir, the voice, shakes her head as she laughs cruelly.

"He can't feed himself Rin. He can't bathe himself. He's dependent on you."

"So? How does that make him any less perfect?"

Nir walks closer to her, body semitransparent clueing Rin in to the fact her problem with the voice is only getting worse. Hard blood red eyes stare into her soul.

"He has trouble saying two words. Rin? Rin. Rin! Pathetic. Almost as pathetic as you," she whispers mimicking Len's voice perfectly "You will never be able to have a life yet you dote on him. You act as if you don't hate him."

"I don't. I love him!"

"Rin?"

"Stop it, stop mimicking him!"

"Ane?"

"Shut up you stupid, hideous thing you!" she shrieks pulling at her hair glaring weakly at the transparent vision before her. Nir sneers victory shining in her strangely now blue eyes.

"Make me, Nee chan!?"

Fueled by the way Nir's voice wobbled at the end of her sentence Rin grabs the scissors resting on her vanity. She lunges at Nir stabbing viciously all the while telling Nir to shut up. Loud screams wake the rest of the house and jar Rin out of her rage. Bile rising in her throat she looks at the blood staining her hands.

"Ah... Ane...? Wha...Why?"

Gasping she looks down stunned to see that she is straddling her only reason for living. Angry red blotches decorate his soft yellow pajamas and blue eyes are glazed with pain. He coughs weakly and tears are making their way down his face.

"Wha... Why...Ah...Ane? Ta... ta... ta...tought... you...lov..." his struggle with words furthered by the pain he is clearly in.

"I do Len. Oh Kami I do!" she sobs trying to stop the blood flow. "She was taunting me; I was just trying to make her stop... Oh Kami, Len I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kisses his cheeks like she did when they were young and she had hurt his feelings. His beautiful blue eyes lose the hurt the held and he smiles slightly before he gasps loudly crying out in pain. She looks up and sees Nir sneering at her bleeding brother.

"He should have died years ago," she hisses "He's the reason you haven't come into your inheritance yet. Your mother knew and tried to kill you beforehand but he got in her way. The only good thing he's ever done... He should have died! I told her to kill him..."

Rin looks at Nir in confusion; she had no clue what Nir is talking about. Nir catching her confused look smiles wider and crueler.

"You dear mother slept with the devil Rin Chan. Your brother got his angel blood while you got his demon blood... He kept me at bay, your own little angel but he's going to be gone now... You did what your mother couldn't," Nir giggles slightly.

Rin glances back down at Len and sobs loudly when she sees that he isn't breathing. She looks back up at Nir hate clouding her eyes but there is no strength in her. Standing in the door way the others can only stare in shock at Rin. They didn't understand why she was talking to herself, why half of the conversation was courser, crueler then the other but most importantly they couldn't believe that little Len is lying dead on the floor.

"You are the perfect Devil Rin Chan now that your angel is gone just accept that fact. Join your father. Bring death to the rest of the world," Nir says softly holding out a hand. Tears flow down Rin's face.

"You'll never feel pain again. You'll only feel joy at causing other pain. Never again will people pity you or doubt your strength," Nir continues and Rin start to hesitantly reach out a hand "You'll forget all about the filth you are sitting on."

Though they have got a clue what's going on they know that the cruel half just made a mistake. Rin's face hardens.

"I'll forget Len, Nir?"

"Of course."

"I'd rather die than forget him," Rin hisses and before anyone can act she slices her throat. Gumi screams and lunges at the girl. She presses her hands to the slash and sobs when she feels no pulse.

"She's... he's... They're..."

"We should call an ambulance," Gakupo mutters as he backs away slowly. His heart is broken but he needs to stand strong and be the voice of reason, that's his job as the oldest.

Not even a minute after he leaves the room the cold limp body in Gumi's arms stirs scaring the green haired girl. She scrambles away as the body stands jerkily red eyes glowing, cold laughter flowing and teeth and nails growing.

When the police arrive at the scene they find a home almost covered in blood. They search for bodies and in the last room of the second floor they find them. A boy with short blue hair is sitting in the lap of a boy with long lavender hair. Across from them is a girl with long pink hair who is holding a girl with long aqua green colored hair. Their throats are slashed, mouths stitched into smiles and eyes stitched close. Lying on the bed clean of blood and in fresh clothing is a young male with blond hair. He is posed like a princess in a film. On the walls a message is scribbled.

"I am the daughter of Lucifer who hath forever cast aside her humanity. Fear me, bow to me, touch not the Angel lest you heart stop. I AM NIR!"

One of the officers, a rookie, scoffs at the message and as he is checking to see if there is a pulse, doubting that he will but following protocol, he touches the blond. His eyes bulge and his face turns blue before he falls.


End file.
